


Comets collide

by jenness77



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Depression, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Giving Up, Postpartum Depression, rescuing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Evans, 28 married to Trevor Evans and had a son and was thinking of having another one. As life ripped her happiness apart. She can not  cope by herself any more, and she decides she can't take care of her son and turns to her husband best friend for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after seeing , how Trevor at one time was Mike's best friend and i wanted to show how Trevor could of turned out . I'd like to think Trevor would or could become a better person .

Trevor sat on the exam table. His side had and stomach had been bothering him for a month now, and Maria talked him into going to the doctors for a check up. He kept telling her that it was just a stomach bug, but this morning, he had been sicker than he had been in a long time. The pain in his stomach was the worst. Trevor distracted himself with the charts on the wall and read the pamphlets as well. The waiting room door opened, and his doctor walked into the room with another person. This couldn't be good. 

"Trevor, I'm sorry I made you wait so long, after your blood test, I wanted to get a second opinion, and after I got that. I would like to run a few more tests if you don't mind, just to rule out the worst-case scenario." The doctor told him. 

"yeah sure, I have no problem with that " 

" Good " she smiled. 

" So what is the worst case here?" Trevor asked, " Cancer right?" 

"Pancreatic Cancer is the worst case, but that is why I want to run a number of tests on you, so we can rule it out. Therefore, if you can do them , then I can get the results in a day or two " 

" yeah I'll do it today " Trevor nodded. 

There was a series of tests that his doctor ordered from upper GI, computer tomography, magnetic resonance, ultra sound, and finally an angiography. 

As Trevor left he couldn't help but feel like his moment of happiness was going to end very badly. He looked at his cellphone. He scrolled through the numbers in it and stopped on a very familiar number. His finger ghosted over the send button, with a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and hit the send button. The other line rang a few times before it went to voice mail. 

" Mike, hey man its Trevor, listen, I need you to do me a favor. I know Harvey would kill me if he knew I was calling you, but um. I went to the doctors, and I don't know for sure, but I think I'm sick. I won't find out until tomorrow or the next day. If something happens to me, I need you to look after Maria and Wesley. I have money to leave them to take care of them know for a while, but they will need someone to lean on. Mike, I still love you man, and I know you have gotten every letter and picture I sent so, just look or read them, and I'll call you tomorrow " Trevor, hung up the phone and headed home. 

 

Once home Trevor was greeted by a whirlwind of activity and a four-year-old that looked like he was about to nap out. He grabbed the little boy and swung him over his shoulder and smiled as he heard him squeal and beg to be put down. Trevor carried him into the boy's room and laid him on his big boy bed as they called it. 

Trevor stared at his son and smiled at him." You don't have to go to sleep but lie here or play quietly for an hour all right. I'll come get you, then we can play with the new Lego set " 

A pair of smoldering grey eyes blinked a few times, and he heard an ' Sure daddy ' he leaned down to kiss his forehead and heard his son whisper ' I love you daddy " Trevor almost cried at this, but instead he smiled and closed the door a little. He went to find Maria. He found her in the living room picking up toys and blankets and pillows. 

" We were making a fort " she told him as he started to help her pick things up " how was the doctor's appointment?" she asked. 

When Trevor didn't answer her right away she looked up at him. She reached out her hand and squeezed it " You will be fine babe " Trevor didn't answer her; he just pulled her in the direction of their bedroom, and he crawled up on to the bed and patted the side. Maria raised an eyebrow and climbed up in it and leaned into her husband. 

' What's wrong Trevor?" she asked running her fingers over his arm. 

" The tests that were run, I know what they were for, same thing that my uncle, and grandfather and aunt and my one cousin. Listen to me if it is what i think it is, I'm going to ask Mike to look after you and Wes...." 

Maria sat up to face him with worry written all over her face " Trevor, don't, don't say that. You are going to be fine " 

" look it runs in my family and all of them died young it was horrible and quick and painful, I just ...." tears started to roll down his face. 

" Stop, look, we don't know anything yet, so until you find out what is going on, no cry, moping or worrying, " she told him as she wiped away his tears. " I love you, and you have to help me make dinner and play with your son. So here is the deal we cuddle until nap time is over, we have dinner, do our movie night with Wesley, he gets a bath tonight, and we work on adding to the family " 

Trevor smiled and kissed the top of her head. He pulled her back down to lay with him. " That sounds like a great plan "


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 9:30 PM when Mike had closed the latest file on his desk. He didn't look at his phone in a few hours. He had heard it buzz but had been too busy with work for everyone in the office it seemed everyone had an issue.   
Mike stood up to stretch and look around, just about everyone had left for the night, and only a few offices still had lights on. Mike decided to take a walk and listen to his voice mails and respond to text messages.   
There was a number that he hadn’t seen in a long time, there was a text message asking him to listen to the voicemail. Instead of deleting it like he should have. He listened to it as he walked. Half way through the message the words made his knees go weak, and he needed to sit down. He played the message repeatedly hoping that some how the words would change. 

A few moments later, he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up and blinked away the tears that had pooled in his eyes. It was Jessica. He was a bit surprised to see her this late, but everyone has stayed late. 

 

“Mr. Ross “she nodded. Before he could stop himself, he heard himself saying. 

" Jessica can I talk to you?” 

“Always but if it is work related I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow morning “ 

“No, it is personal; I rather talk to you now instead of tomorrow morning when there are too many ears around “ motioned 

 

Jessica nodded and led the way back to her office and motioned for him to sit down. 

 

“Drink?” she asked him. 

“No thanks “Mike shook his head at the offer. 

Okay Mike what is on your mind?" Jessica asked she was curious as to what couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

“ I um, I know that I have no right to ask this, you have done so much already. However. I have to , there is no other option. I have to leave town “ 

"Mike. You don’t have to leave town “Jessica interrupted him. 

“ Please let me finish. I do have to leave. I got a call from a friend, and something awful is going on and I really, really don’t think that he should be a lone right now. I mean there is his wife, but I just need to go. I haven’t taken many days off, since I have been here. I should have a week's worth. Please I just need to see if he is going to be okay “Mike rambled. Jessica watched as Mike stood up and because pacing in her office. 

 

“Mike, what is going on, start from the beginning “she prompted him. 

“ I got a call and ignored it. It went to voice mail, and I was just busy and wanted to get the last few files done, and I even ignored the text message. So when I decided to go take a break, I was listening to my messages and there was one from Trevor …” 

“Wait Trevor, I thought you stopped talking to him “Jessica frowned 

“I did, and then he got a real job and married, and we still talk, he wasn’t feeling good and went to the doctors. He had a bunch of tests and in a few days he will find out what is going on. However, cancer, pancreatic cancer runs in his family and he thinks he has it. I just want to be there in case that is the issue. I’m coming to you because Harvey will tell me no and that will be the end of it. And what if something wrong, and he dies " tears threatened to emerge again; he wiped his face and looked up at the ceiling. 

 

“Mike, I’ll grant you time off just a few days, if you find out he is sick, then call me not Harvey. I’ll take care of Harvey “Jessica told him. She wasn’t a cold-hearted woman by any means. She was compassionate when the time called for it. She really did have a soft spot for Mike Ross even though she never let it out. The kid was smart and reminded her a lot like Harvey. 

“ Jessica, you have no idea, what this means to me thank you “ mike felt the need to lean over to her and hug her. Surprisingly, she didn’t pull back but hugged him. 

Mike pulled out his cell phone and typed a message to his best friend “ I’ll be there as soon as I can “ he placed his phone into his pocket and walked back to his desk, cleaned up and headed home to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how much detail i am going to put into Trevor's illness . My Aunt years ago passed from pancreatic cancer and it still bothers me , because it was quick and very painful for her . I do know what happens but to put it down in words is a bit much for me and I'm sorry . it only took 6 weeks for her illness to claim her and every day she begged me to end it for her because the pain was too much. I may use that in here .

The ticking of the clock was starting to get on Trevor's nerves. Here he was again sitting at the doctor's office waiting for the results that he knew were not going to be good. He had known. He at this moment knew that he had the very thing that ripped most of his family away. He also knew what his wife and child would have to go through as well. A few minutes later, the doctor walked back into the room with his chart and a very pale face. The Doctor sat behind his desk and placed his file in from of Trevor and sighed. 

"Trevor, Mr. Evans... I am so sorry to tell you this, but you, I am afraid you do have pancreatic cancer" the doctor's voice droned in and out for Trevor. He heard what the doctor had told him. Still it wasn't something you are really ready to hear. 

" how long?" Trevor heard himself say, " how long before I die " Trevor lifted his head up and looked at the doctor. 

" I Have to do a few more tests, and we can see what form of treatment to take. While there is a very low chance of going into remission, there is that slim chance that you can" the doctor told him. 

Trevor scoffed at the idea of hoping for a remission " We both know that isn't going to be the case. Look doctor, most of the men in my family have all passed from this type of cancer. I know the pain and the suffering that goes along with it. I just want to know how much longer I have with my family?" 

The doctor shifted in his chair. He really did believe that this young man had a fighting chance, even though Trevor was right with his family history, Trevor still had a chance to beat this. The doctor sighed before answering him. 

" Trevor go home, let this sink in. Talk to your wife and family and see what they have to say. Tomorrow we can schedule another test and see what truly is the best course of action." 

" what if I don't want treatment, how long before the cancer takes me?" he asked again 

" I honestly don't have an answer for you Trevor, not yet anyway. Go home, I'll have the tech set up the schedule with you later today. " His doctor stood up giving him a small smile and left the room. 

 

Trevor, sat there for a few more minutes before leaving the room and headed towards the scheduling/exit area. After getting his appointment, he then pulled out his phone and called his wife asking her to come pick him up. She told him she would be there in a few minutes, and they could go to lunch if he wanted. Trevor sat outside of the hospital, he relaxed into the sun's warm rays while he waited. He wanted to have some kind of hope. He really did. He knew the stars were against him, and he knew that surviving this was slim to none. Trevor smiled when he saw his wife's car pull up a few minutes later. He opened the car door and climbed in beside her and didn't say a word. He just grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

Maria knew the minute Trevor got in the car that something was wrong. She wanted so much to believe that her husband was being worried for no reason. However, the moment he grabbed her hand. She knew something was wrong. She offered lunch as a distraction, maybe there was some solution to whatever he was going to tell her. She pulled into the diner, they both loved. Luz and walked silently in with him. The waitress led them to a table, and he smiled at her. 

" So what did they say, " she asked. 

" Maria listen" 

"Trevor, what did the doctor tell you today? It is okay you can tell me " she smiled at him. 

" it is not great news. I do have pancreatic cancer. They are not sure how far along it is and the doctor wanted to discuss treatment options. However, honestly, there isn't a lot they can do. Maybe chemo, if the tumor hasn't started growing too considerably, then surgery is an option. I will go tomorrow sometime to get a scan and another test " he huffed out. 

 

Maria thanked the waitress when she brought the menus and looked back at her husband. 

" Look at me, you are going to that appointment tomorrow, and you are going to listen to everything the doctor has to say, then you are going to come home and give me every option and every bad thing that could happen and with myself, you and mike. We will find a way out of this " she said as she gave him a smile brighter than the sun. 

" Mike?" Trevor asked as he eyed the menu briefly. 

" Yes, you remember Mike right? Your best friend since grade school" 

" When did you hear from Mike?" Trevor asked. 

" Today. He sent me a text and said he was on his way out. He should be here in a few hours. I told him he could stay with us besides Wes would love to see Mike " Maria informed him. 

The waitress came back to the table, and she quickly placed their drinks before them and took their order. They ate in almost complete silence, which was okay for now. Neither one of them was looking forward to telling their son his father was sick. Having Mike there should make it easier, for the most part. An hour later, they were walking in the front door of their house trying to get rid of the dark cloud that was hanging over their heads. 

" Hey, are we going to have to pick Mike up or is he taking a cab here?" Trevor asked from their bedroom. 

" I am not sure, but I am sure he will call you if he needs to get picked up. Nicole is dropping Wesley off in three hours. Is there anything you want to do before he gets home? She asked him with a sly smile. 

" Maria, do you really think this is a good idea, now that we know I'm sick?" 

" I think it is a great idea. I mean you haven't started any kind of treatment yet, so all those little guys you have are still live swimmers right?" Trevor, you are going to beat this " his wife told him as she looked into the bathroom. She walked closer and pulled him into her arms and gave him a loving look. " Trevor I know that you are scared, and you think you cannot beat this. However, babe, you can, and you will. Now let's see if we can't make of more addition to the family happen " she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of their bedroom. 

Trevor followed behind, he loved when his wife was sure, and he wasn't. He loved that she was strong when he felt weak. Right now, he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him.   
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Two hours later, Trevor blinked his eyes open and smiled at Maria, who was stretched across their bed. He was always amazed at how she slept in so many pretzelly ways. He glanced over at his phone and frowned there was a reminded message about his appointment at ten with his doctor. He once more looked at Maria and smiled. How had he managed to get so lucky? 

A knock broke into his thoughts, throwing on a pair of jeans he walked downstairs to the front door to see who was there. He looked through the peephole and smiled. It was his best friend, the one who was going to take all the burden when he was gone. His oldest friend who he knew since third grade. 

" Mikey! " he yelled as he opened the door for his friend. He pulled Mike into a bear hug and held on for dear life. The minute he let go, he must of given Mike a look because the man pulled him back into the hug and started to cry. 

"Hey, stop, stop if Maria hears you; she will come down here and kick my ass. I apparently am not allowed to feel sorry for myself until I'm on my death bed " 

" So, it isn't the good news we were hoping for?" Mike asked as he placed his things in the doorway. 

" I 'm not sure. I will go for more tests tomorrow. I am so glad you are here. How did you get time away from Harvey by the way?" 

" Harvey, doesn't know that I left. This visit you can thank Jessica for " 

"So Harvey has no idea that you are here right now " Trevor questioned. 

" No " 

" oh boy " Trevor laughed. He stepped aside letting Mike in the house more than he already was. He leaned down to grab his suitcase. 

" Here I can get that " Mike told him and grabbed the bag from him. 

" Yeah let him carry his own bags " a voice drifted across from the hallway. 

" Hey Maria, how are you?" Mike asked as he kissed her cheek. 

" Tired of this man crying like a little girl. Mike thank you much for coming. Wes is going to be so excited that you are here " she told him while looking at the clock. 

" What time was Wes coming home Trev " 

" he should be here in a few minutes. Mike want a beer? " Trevor offered. Mike nodded. 

" So what did the doctors actually tell you sunshine?" mike asked. 

"They told me that I have cancer, and they weren't sure how far along it was ....Jesus it sounds like I'm having a baby doesn't it?" 

Mike noticed how his friend quickly turned pale, and he reached out and grabbed his hand " That is why I am here man, to make sure you are dealing with this. Now where is my godson? 

"he will be here shortly, so what do my boys want to eat for dinner. I can cook or we can order something. Wes thankfully is not a picky eater " 

" Pizza with the stuffed crust with cheese " both men replied making Maria laugh; they really were the same man. 

The door bell rang, this time it was Wesley walking through the door. He squealed with delight when he saw Mike in the doorway. Mike picked up the small boy and hugged him before placing him back on the floor. 

" Why are you here uncle mike?" 

" well, your dad isn't feeling so good, and I am here to make sure that he takes care of himself. I'm here for a few days. How does that sound to you?" 

The small boy looked at his dad and his uncle then he smiled ' Awesome ' was his answer. Maria smiled " good after that let's get washed up for dinner and you, boys can talk about a game plan for tomorrow. 

Mike took Wesley to go get cleaned up while Trevor set up the table for the night's feast of cheese and pepperoni. No one wanted to think about the appointment tomorrow.


End file.
